


Got Her in Stitches (Zeta x Savvy - Short Fic)

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Ink, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Lacerations, Lemon, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Needles, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Stitches, Teasing, The Bendy Brothers (BATIM - Silence Means You Agree), Turning Ink to Water, Vaginal Sex, Zeta's scary when he's angry, brothers love the same girl, second part will have lemon content, two parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: Just a little something I wrote on my phone while on my hiatus from social media sites until September 17th. So expect a lot of writing coming from me as I try to get past these remaining 26 days. X3
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy/Savvy (BATIM OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Got Her in Stitches (Zeta x Savvy - Short Fic)

"There's ink slicers out in the hallways, and they tend to have limbs that can leave lacerations on your skin. Alice told me that they're one of the most dangerous creatures Joey was keeping behind closed doors...and the only way you can defeat them is by blinding and cutting their arms off....please be careful while collecting your supplies, sweetheart." 

Beta's words echoed in Savvy's head as she waded across the silent rivers of ink that flowed through the darkened lake. Her heart pounded as she heard a groaning noise, she saw a limb stretch out from the darkness and lunge at her.

The slicers were present.

Savvy reached for her axe and prepared herself to combat them. They were quick with their attacks and Savvy made sure to dodge them left and right; little did she know that Zeta was watching. As he watched from above, the slicers were on the rise and out in the open.

Blinding them was an easy task, but cutting their arms off was just as challenging because of how they flailed while unable to see. Savvy had to be careful not to get stabbed or cut in this situation or it would've been curtains for her. Little did she know that a slicer was right behind her.

With the bits of humanity that Zeta had left, he was about to stop the slicer before it dove its blade horizontally across Savvy's back, causing her to scream in pain. 

That did it.

The ink demon joined the fray, cutting off the attacker's arms and drawing the slicers back from attacking, turning his attention to Savvy as she hugged herself. Zeta knew she could heal, but in this condition, it would've been a while before she could feel her own back again. He knew she was tired, exhausted even. He contemplated on what he should do; either draw her to his influence or patch the wound.

The choice was clear, helping her was a decision Beta would've made. Savvy's vision was a mix of blurred and glazed as she saw Zeta over her, his hands reaching down to pick her up.

"N-no...I..."

"Hush, little flower, you're in critical condition. I can't have you out in the open like this just so more monsters can cause further harm. So don't resist if you want to ever walk on your own again."

The girl finally settled down. Good. Zeta walked along the river of ink holding Savvy and careful not to hurt her more. 

He remembered when he was still Ziek, holding her in his arms and dancing with her during waltzing lessons. He even remembered he took up learning some things as a part time medical practitioner, learning how to stitch up wounds and even clean them out. That was only part of what he knew. 

Aside from being a mix of a malicious killer that held the image of Bendy. He had little humanity left in him to think of sparing Savvy this time, but something in the back of his mind freed him from the influence of the pure ink. For now.

He soon made it out and found a room full of medical supplies that have been untouched for a while. The door was ripped off of its hinges, Ziek remembered. He gently laid Savvy on her belly on the table as he proceeded to unzip the back of her dress. 

He remembered that she had the power to turn ink into clean water and gently took her hand, dipping it into a water dish as the purifying power worked its magic. Before him was clean, purified water, dipping a soft cloth gently and wringing it. Zeta carefully pressed the cloth to slow the bleeding, causing Savvy to wake.

"Wh-wha...aaa..." her vision cleared as her eyes laid on the ink demon. "What are you...? How did...?" Savvy was about to move away as Zeta stopped her. "A slicer cut in, toots. You should be thankful I spared yer life." he snapped, then his tone softened. "I couldn't risk seeing you get torn apart by those bastards, especially since I still have some humanity left to patch you."

"Ziek...?"

The demon winced at the name, his attention was on patching the girl's wound. Savvy alone knew of his past intentions. He loved her as much as Beta did, however since his transformation, she couldn't bear to see him in his current state. She placed a small hand on his big cartoony one, a weak smile appeared.

Zeta blushed a bit. A warmth overcame him as his cheeks glowed a soft pink, feeling the wound stop bleeding. He lifted the towel and saw that the gash was visible.

"This doesn't look too serious. Nothing but some stitches and anesthesia can't fix."

Savvy's eyes widened as she heard the word anesthesia. She feared needles more than anything and she needed to get out. Now.

Zeta noticed her rapid movements before picking up the syringe and cut her off from moving off the exam table. The ink wrapped around her limbs restrained her movement, causing her to struggle.

"I can't let you leave until that wound is patched, little flower. Would you rather I let you bleed out?"

"I would much rather do that than get a needle!" she rasped, tears barely escaping her eyes as he filled the syringe. Zeta knew Savvy was scared to death of needles, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't allow her to leave untreated.

"Please don't do it!"

"If I don't, you're just going to end up sobbing your eyes out and making my horns bleed from how high-pitched your cries are. Besides, you're only stalling to avoid one of your biggest fears, so woman up and face it this once!" Zeta snarled, his humanity wore off a bit as he pinned her, he injected the sedative through her left arm as she fell unconscious; the ink demon letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

He felt a twinge of pity as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, little flower. But I'll make this quick."

With that, he got straight to work. He numbed the cut with some numbing gel to relieve the burn, even clearing the wound of unwanted debris. Soon he got the suture ready to stitch the skin back into place.

Zeta needed to get this right, because Beta would've had his head if he found out what happened; but even so, he had confidence that the procedure wouldn't flop. 

The demon carefully stitched the skin back into place in an intermittent pattern so that the entire wound was without an opening. Soon he cut the remaining suture thread and looked at the wound one last time. He gently placed his hand on it and released Savvy's limbs before placing her on a comfortable bed to rest.

A few hours had passed since Zeta patched Savvy's wound. Before long she woke and found her dress was missing, the protective suit she wore covering a majority of her body but her back was all she was clad in. She found a note beside her.

"Hey toots, I had to fix the tear on the back of your dress and make some adjustments. Oh, and by the way, don't touch the stitches on your back, can't have ya bleedin' and passing out again, y'hear? I won't be long. -Zeta"

Savvy softly smiled at the note, holding it close to her heart.

"There is some good in him after all..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading the product of my boredom. X3 Part 2 will come if this gets a lot of attention, so let's see it happen.
> 
> I also wanna point out, the ink slicers aren't from BATDR, just a product of a fanmade ink creature is all. :3 I'll possibly draw it out soon.
> 
> Also, some writings from my Sonic series will be posted here as well so I can't wait for that! ;P Catch y'all later.


End file.
